Chatroom Roleplay
by Mira-chan1717
Summary: Sucky title is sucky, but basically: Elizabeta is bored and her boyfriend hasn't called; so she leaves it up to her, her RPing mind, Adel, and their yaoi-fangirlness to come up with a reason WHY Gilbert hasn't called. Happy ending, trust me. Rated M for a reason XD RuPru /RussiaxPrussia/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia; just Veronica and Adel~

**Warning: Yaoi, of course. XD Oh! And some cussing, and hardcore yaoi soon.**

AN: I had this idea, but I originally thought of it with AustSwiss, but somehow it got turned into RuPru. I might do an AustSwiss version of this, but, who knows. By the way, the first half of this story includes a first half (the chat beforehand); the second half (the actual rp); and then the ending. So, yeah.

_**xXAdel-chanXx**_ – Adelpha Frederico-Carriedo (Portugal)  
_**yaoi-and-frying-pans**_ – Elizabeta Hedervary (Hungary)  
_**thepervertronnie1717**_ – Veronica "Chrona" Williams (… I haven't decided yet. She's Canadian though.)  
_**otakumochirice8**_ – Kiku Honda (Japan)  
_**MeiMei-chan4**_ – Mei Mei Chang (Taiwan)

**xXx**

Elizabeta sighed, flipping up the top of her computer, rapidly flailing the mouse around. Her boyfriend, Gilbert, was supposed to call an hour ago and she needed something to entertain her. Something like…

_Yaoi… _

She loved that word, that meaning.

She went to the website she loved as well, which also had a chat in it. The chat was opened to her and her friends on the website (which included art and fanfiction and other things like that, much of which included yaoi) and luckily, all four were on there.

**[[yaoi-and-frying-pans] entered the chatroom]**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: about time you got here, Eli.**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: sorry… but… UGH.**

**[otakumochirice8]: I sense a rant coming, Eli-san…**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: …yup… Gilbert is the main topic for this rant that's dwelling inside me. **

**[thepervertronnie1717]: … "dwelling inside you"? Okay… what's going on…?**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: okay. So, I tell Gilbert to call me around one, right? Well now it's two (almost three) and he still hasn't called, so now I'm wondering what the hell he's doing.**

**[MeiMei-chan4]: …maybe he's having sex?**

**[MeiMei-chan4]: with a guy…?**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: … *smirks* guys, I just figured out what I want to do to keep me entertained. Which one of you are good at writing sex scenes again?**

**[thepervertronnie1717]: oh god… here we go…**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: OOH! ME! ME~! *flails***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: good. Will you rp with me?**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: uh, sure. It'll be hard rping as a person, but LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: to defeat. the huns!**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: okno. but, yeah, I'll do it Lizzy~**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: awesome. Chrona, give us a plot or something~**

**[thepervertronnie1717]: uh… how about what you said? "So, I tell Gilbert to call me around one, right? Well now it's two (almost three) and he still hasn't called, so now I'm wondering what the hell he's doing." He could be inviting someone else over and something happens where someone else shows up, or something like that.**

**[thepervertronnie1717]: oh! or he could start to call you, then the doorbell rings… then you two make up whatever. XD**

Elizabeta looked up. _That actually sounds like a good idea… Good thing Chrona was there to hear my semi-rant… _She thought.

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: woo! thanks, Chro~**

**[thepervertronnie1717]: oh god, more nicknames… *sigh* listen, Alfred's giving me a lecture about how he needs to use the computer to chat with his boyfriend, so I'll talk to you guys later.**

_**[[thepervertronnie1717] has left the chatroom]**_

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: she didn't even wait for a good bye… D: **

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: I know… but hey, when Alfie wants to talk to Arthur, he **_**wants**_** to **_**talk**_** to Arthur. RIGHT. THEN. AND. THERE.**

**[MeiMei-chan4]: …sorry if this is random, but… have you noticed, Kiku, that "yaoi" is simply just "yao" with an i added to it? So of course he's gay so just man up and ask him out.**

**[otakumochirice8]: No, Mei-san. I have told you this a million times. I will not ask out Yao until he asks out me first.**

**[MeiMei-chan4]: … Challenge accepted, brb intense moment.**

**[otakumochirice8]: … *headdesk***

_**[[MeiMei-chan4] has left the chatroom]**_

**[otakumochirice8]: yep, never should've told her anything.**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: *snickers* *Chinese accent* oh but aru~ you can tell me anything, can't you aru~? *innocent look***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: PERVERTEDGIGGLE.**

**[otakumochirice8]: not funny, Eli-san.**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: Adel thought it was…**

**[otakumochirice8]: … my phone is ringing… D:**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: ANSWER IT! 8D**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: …i wish my phone was ringing…**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: ANSWER THE PHONE KIKU.**

**[otakumochirice8]: sayonara, Adel-san and Eli-san!**

_**[[otakumochirice8] has left the chatroom]**_

**[xXAbel-chanXx]: aw… I kind of wanted to see who was on the other line…**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: oh well, that leaves only you and I, Elizabeta! **

Elizabeta smiled at how evil that sounded.

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: let us begin this rp, Adel~**

Adel looked at her door before glancing back at the screen. "Let's do this."

Elizabeta tapped her finger on her desk. Should she roleplay has her boyfriend? She shrugged. Why not? But… Another question remained: should she save the roleplay and post it somewhere else? _I'll think about that later._

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: alright, you rp as Ivan. Could you do that?**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I could try, but I will apologize in advance for my poor roleplaying skills when it comes to the Russian. XD**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: I'm sure you'll do fine, I mean, it is a live person and not anything like Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji or something like that… **

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: true, true. Fine, and I assume you remember those two ideas Chrona gave us?**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: yeah~ I was thinking we could have him almost call me, but then Ivan's at the door with his usual visitings with Gil~**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: Alright, got it~ You start~**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: fine…**

_**xXx**_

_**AN: Yay for a chatroom-style fanfic! Woo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Not even a chance XD otherwise there would be a hell created from it. That's why I control all my hell abilities onto this little website… and… lolwut? … okno. Basically, I don't own Hetalia. Though I do own an England, France, and America keychain. Thought you ought to know.

Warning: Yaoi. Too many uses of the "*" button XD. What? This chapter is an rp after all. This chapter is the longest however.

AN: Here's where the M comes in. XD

_**[xXAdel-chanXx]**_ – Adelpha Frederico-Carriedo (Portugal)

_**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]**_ – Elizabeta Hedervary (Hungary)

/Recap/:

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: yeah~ I was thinking we could have him almost call me, but then Ivan's at the door with his usual visitings with Gil~**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: Alright, got it~ You start~**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: fine…**

_xXx_

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: Gilbert: *is dialing the phone* Mein Gott, Liz is gonna chew the awesome me out for this, sorry if I was playing Call of Duty…**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: Ivan: *knocks at the door, smiling through the glass***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: Gilbert: shit… eh, she can wait, I don't want to hear her right now anyway. *closes his phone and walks over to the door* though I don't want to hear **_**him**_** right now either… *opens the door***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: Ivan: You didn't answer my call, Krolik… *walks in, passing him***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *mutters* a simple hello would be nice… *turns towards him* what are you doing here anyway?**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: I came to check up on you! I've been lonely throughout the summer… And I decided I might come and see you every once and a while, da?**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: (ooh, nice touch.)**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pan]: G: *scowls* whatever, now you've seen me, so can you leave?**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: (gracias~)**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: But… my older sister says that's not how you treat guests… Plus, I brought some drinks… Want to try them, da~?**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: (welcome~) G: Um… Sure, what is it?**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: Um… vodka…~**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *thinks: **_**huh… so the somewhat 'innocent' Ivan is drinking vodka? …Typical Russian…**_*** Sure, there are some cups over here… *goes over into his kitchen***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: We don't need any cups, silly krolik! You just chug it, da!**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: … J-Ja… sure… *grabs the bottle* How am I supposed to chug it if there's only one bottle? Don't you want some?**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: There's only one because we're going to share, da?**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: Ohhh, of course we are… *shifts uncomfortably***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *smiles and tilts the bottle over his mouth* drink, da~**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *realizes it wasn't a question but a command and opens his mouth, letting the horrid drink slither down his throat***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: See, not so bad, da~? *smirks slightly, taking the drink and drinking some***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: Ja… *takes it from him and drinks some more***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: -time skip; both men are on Gilbert's bed- **

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: and so… The a-awesome me was supposed to call her, but I...I didn't~ *is drunk off his ass XD***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: Mmhmm, tell me more~ *is obviously not drunk since he's Russian, you know XD* *leans a little closer***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: s-so, then you showed up, and now we're here! *giggles slightly* (i never would've figured Gilbert's the giggly and derpy kind of drunk. But he is. …And horny.)**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: Fascinating, da…~ *leans forward more and smirks slightly* (Woah bro. Party at my house then. XD)**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *looks at him hazily before leaning forward and crashing his lips onto his, pushing his computer that was on the bed off, not bothering to make sure it's fine***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *makes them fall over so Ivan's on top* Why are you—doing—this…? *said between kisses* *kisses a bit more roughly* *slides his hands up his shirt* **

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *kisses back desperately* N-No reason, just—k-keep—going…~ *pulls back and cranes his neck up, inviting him to suck on it***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *bites on it softly***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: a-aah~! *moans when he continues kissing it but lifts his head up and kisses him again***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *kisses him back passionately***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *moans and starts grinding his hips against his***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *moans as well and slides tongue into his mouth***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *gasps slightly and kisses back eagerly***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *pulls him closer***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: mm… *presses against him and grinds harder* *moans softly* **

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *moans as well and tugs at his pants* *mutters into his neck* c'mon, Krolik~**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *helps get both pants and underwear off* **

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *doesn't even bother with the shirts* *takes off his own pants* **

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *doesn't even notice he didn't take off the shirts* **

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: Prep or no prep?**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: Y-You seriously want to go this far…? …P-Prep… **

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *puts his fingers up to his mouth* suck~**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *sucks on them and coats them with saliva* *moans and is slightly eager* **

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *deems him ready and thrusts a finger into him***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: A-aah! *shrieks slightly and moans, clinging onto him***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *adds a second one and moans whenever he hears Gilbert moan more and tries to get used to it* *scissors them and adds a third***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *gasps and moans again, pushing back against his fingers* *pants slightly***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *moans as well* *deems him ready again and pulls out his digits and lines up with him* ready, da~?**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *nods frantically and screams when he thrusts into him violently* A-aah! **

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: sh-shh… *starts off at a slow pace***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: I-Ivan…~ *pushes back against him and arches his back* *moans with every thrust as he starts moving faster***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *starts searching around, changing his position very slightly, looking for it* *turns slightly as Gilbert raises his hips slightly and hits it* **

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *cries out and digs nails into his shoulders* **

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: There it is~ *hits it repeatedly as Gilbert pushes against him, trying to make him keep hitting it* **

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *moans loudly, nearing climax***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *hits it as hard as he can***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: I-Ivan~! *moans loudly and climaxes***

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *comes inside him* *pulls out of him and collapses next to him, panting slightly* **

Elizabeta stopped. "Shit… Now what…? Gilbert only did that because he was drunk…" She tapped her nails on her desk before it came to her.

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *pants, trying to catch his breath* *now is not so drunk, but seeking hangover* Ivan… wh-what does this make us…?**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: *smiles* Whatever you want to be, Krolik… as long as I have you, anything else won't matter, da?**

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: G: *looks at him with half-lidded eyes* I love you…**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: I: I love you too. *kisses his head as he falls asleep* …Damn, I'm going to get whacked in the head by Elizabeta tomorrow with a frying pan, aren't I…? *mutters before falling asleep next to him***

**[yaoi-and-frying-pans]: WOO! Finished! **

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: Yeah!**

**[xXAdel-chanXx]: Ugh, I have to go, Antonio's bugging me again. Bye~**

_**[[xXAdel-chanXx] has left the chatroom]**_

"FINE! I'M GETTING THERE!" Adel shouted before closing her computer. "JUST GIVE ME A SECOND, MAN!"

Elizabeta smiled, staring at the screen. "I wouldn't dare hit Ivan if I knew what he was doing!" The Hungarian girl put her hands on her hips before sighing, a familiar thought occurring. "Oh, to hell with it." She said before copying and pasting everything into a Word file. She opened a new tab and typed in the website Fiction Press, logging in. She uploaded her 'story' and filled out everything she needed, clicking accept. The story was live. _Good~_

"What are you doing?" A certain Prussian's voice echoed in the room.

"Nothing!" She squeaked and exited out of the tab, closing the computer lid. Too bad there was a certain Word file still open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not a chance XD**

Warning: nothing much, still yaoi of course, and a trolling Prussian.

/Recap/:

She uploaded her 'story' and filled out everything she needed, clicking accept. The story was live. _Good~_

"What are you doing?" A certain Prussian's voice echoed in the room.

"Nothing!" She squeaked and exited out of the tab, closing the computer lid. Too bad there was a certain Word file still open.

**xXx**

Gilbert stared at the Hungarian girl, clutching onto her green computer like it would be her that would die before anyone found out what was on it. He then rose a hand up, not wanting to discuss why she was like that. "Whatever, can I just borrow your computer for a few minutes, mine got thrown off the bed…"

"How did it get thrown of the bed?" Elizabeta smirked slightly, a certain roleplay response creeping back into her head.

"_***looks at him hazily before leaning forward and crashing his lips onto his, pushing his computer that was on the bed off, not bothering to make sure it's fine*"**_

He noticed the smirk and shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, that's not important. Can I use it?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Elizabeta said, handing it to him. "Just don't go through my photos or documents."

"Now that you told me not to, I have to now~!"

"Gilbert…!"

He chuckled and held a hand up in a defensive manner. "I was just joking, sheesh…" He walked downstairs to the couch, opening the computer up to see a Word file, starting at the top. _Of course_, Gilbert thought, _she was doing something…! Well, I want to see what she's doing… That's what she gets for telling the awesome me not to look. There, it's even. _

As Gilbert started scanning through it, one word – or phrase – caught his eye: "_time skip - both men are on Gilbert's bed-_". The Prussian's eyes just kept getting wider and wider until he finally got to "G: Y-You seriously want to go this far…? …P-Prep…". Then it all just spiraled downwards.

_My girlfriend… Actually paired me up with my stalker? Why…?_ He shouted inside his head. _I mean, she got the perfect reason for why I broke my computer anyway… Don't get me wrong, it wasn't from sex!_

…_Though that would be nice, it wasn't. I got bored, I didn't want to sit up, and so I shoved it off with my foot._

_Damn pervert she is. The awesome me would never sleep with him!_

… _Well…_

Gilbert paused and reread the last section. "Adel did play a really good Ivan… Oh, what is the awesome me saying? I am not going to actually—!"

"And why not, Gilbert?"

He froze. "Because the awesome me would never—!"

"Date a guy who's perfect for you?" Elizabeta crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly. Gilbert got up, scowling.

"Ivan is a dick, and a child, to boot."

"And the conversation goes back to this: why not, Gilbert?" Elizabeta challenged and Gilbert was silent. She smirked. "Why not give it a try; the Russian practically loves you."

"…J-Ja…" Gilbert looked down. "But I'm dating you, so—"

"_Were_ dating me," The Hungarian looked down as well. "I told you this could be better if we were with other people…" She said, shifting from one foot to the other. She suddenly smacked him with a frying pan. "AND you read my classified confidential file!"

"Ow! Crazy woman! Fine! The awesome me will go out with Ivan, if you stop hitting me!" Gilbert shouted and she lowered the frying pan.

"Promise to love him in sickness and in health?"

"OH MEIN GOTT! I'm not getting married to him! It just might take me some time to get used to not pushing him away…" Gilbert said, rubbing his head where she hit him. "I guess I'll go see him…"

Elizabeta smiled. "Oh! Remember to tell me when you two are about to have—"

"No promises!" He shouted before walking out the door. Elizabeta snickered as she picked up her phone.

Adel, who felt her phone vibrate, picked up and held the phone to her ear. "Hola, senorita, how may I help you~?"

"Adel, it's me, you didn't need to say that."

"Ack! Sorry, mi amigo, brother broke my caller ID when he stepped on part of my phone earlier, er… long story. Anyway, what's up?" She said, smiling.

Elizabeta danced happily for a minute before yelling out happily, "My ex is goin' to get himself a Russian boyfrieeeeend!"

Adel was silent for a second, but ended up joining Elizabeta in their happy-yaoi-screaming-squealing fit. "We have to tell the others… But damn, what happened?"

"He read our roleplay, and I might've yelled at him slightly, but he said he'll give Ivan a try, isn't that awesome?"

"Hell yeah, mi amigo! I wish my brother would get together with Lovino through a roleplay…"

Through the phone, Elizabeta could hear Antonio screaming "What do you mean?" and Adel laughing. _Poor Lovino… Today was a bad day to visit the Carriedos… _She bounced around ecstatically.

Finally, her ex-boyfriend was out there, making a certain Russian happy.

**xXx**

**AN: d'aww… sweet, sweet fluff. * u * Well, that's all for this, loves~ See you next time~**

_**~Mira-chan1717~**_


End file.
